1. Field of the Invention
The compounds of the present invention are useful in the control of mild to severe hypertension and as anti-clotting agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The compounds of the present invention are new and novel. The literature discloses the following prior art:
A. A particularly pertinent piece of prior art is the article of Jen et al, J. Med. Chem. 16, 633 (1973), which article describes the compounds having the formulas ##SPC1##
And ##SPC2##
The article describes the evaluation of the compounds for their antihypertensive activity and points out the lack of predictability of the antihypertensive activity between the various isosteres. Particular surprise is expressed at the low degree of antihypertensive activity found in compound 2 as compared to compound 1.
B. Another particularly pertinent reference is the article of Tanaka et al, J. Het. Chem., 9, 1355 (1972), which article describes the compounds having the formulas ##SPC3##
Plus other related derivatives. Nothing is reported on the biological activity of the compounds.
With regard to compounds XIII and XIV, Tanaka reports that attempts to prepare them by the Perkin and Robinson method, J. Chem. Soc., 103, 1973 (1913), did not produce XIII and XIV but rather produced XIII.sup.1 and XIV.sup.1 which respectively are ##SPC4##
C. Other references relating to the basic nucleus, e.g., ##SPC5##
Are found in (1) Chem. Abst. 7, 2229 (1913); (2) Chem. Abst. 7, 909 (1914); (3) Chem. Abst. 53, 11416d; (4) Chem. Abst. 70, 77902y (1969); (5) Chem. Abst. 71, 81325a (1969); (6) Chem. Abst. 71, 124290e (1969); (7) Chem. Abst. 72, 126206 (1970); (8) Chem. Abst. 72, 66917x (1970); and (9) Chem. Abst. 75, 20379g (1971).